


Wrong Show, Gabe!

by imthetitanic



Series: Just Sabriel Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Television Watching, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel controls the remote, Sam always finds himself watching the same show with him. But this time, they had plans to watch something else. So...Sam takes the remote and holds it above his head. And Gabriel is too short to reach it. </p><p>Just a short, totally fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Show, Gabe!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amahami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/gifts).



> This is for my friend [Amahami](archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami) who provided me with the prompt for this story and finally got me to write fluff.

Sam had finally finished the popcorn when he walked back into the living room. He had put M&Ms and Reeses Pieces in the popcorn in it as a surprise for Gabe while they watched _Titanic_. Sam still couldn't believe he had never seen it before, but apparently Balthazar, Gabe's younger brother, had insisted they never watch it at home, so now here they were. 

Except Gabriel had turned on something else altogether. "Hey, Gabe, you turned on the wrong show," Sam said. And so he was. Sam couldn't understand Gabe and Dean's fascination with _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ , but he generally just let it happen. But please not tonight. 

Gabe just laughed. "Come on, Samsquatch. This episode's a good one, if I do say so myself." Sam looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. Dr. Sexy was making out with some other doctor in an elevator. 

"Really, Gabe? We were going to watch _Titanic_. I even made us popcorn." He held out the bowl to show Gabe the contents. 

Gabe grinned and said, "We could watch this episode first and eat the popcorn then?"

Sam set the bowl of popcorn carefully on the coffee table and turned back to Gabe, who was leaning around him to watch the show. "Have you already seen this episode, Gabe?"

"Obviously. This is, like, the first season." Conscience sated, Sam sat next to Gabriel and started tickling him mercilessly. His boyfriend squawked and tried to get away, but Sam would not be deterred. Gabe was a giggling mess almost immediately, and Sam took the remote from him, standing up before Gabriel could react. "Hey!"

Gabriel stood up and tried to reach the Netflix remote, which Sam held high above his head. " _Titanic_." Gabriel jumped, but couldn't quite grab it. He glared up at Sam, who was trying to hold back his laughter. 

Gabe hopped up onto the couch and tried to launch himself off to reach the remote to take away from Sam, but he missed when Sam stepped to the side. In his desperate attempt to regain balance, Gabriel tripped over the coffee table and sent the popcorn everywhere. Sam was worried for a second that his boyfriend had hurt himself, but Gabriel popped up quickly, sending Sam a glare of death. "This is what happens when we don't watch _Dr. Sexy_. Popcorn gets spilled. Popcorn with candy in it. Look what you did." Gabe kicked Sam in the shin, and he dropped the arm holding the remote to cradle the injured leg. Gabe grabbed the remote and sat on the couch with the remote behind his back. 

Quickly recovering, Sam started laughing. "Are you pouting?" Gabriel had stuck his bottom lip out, but at Sam's question, he pulled it back in and glared. 

He crossed his arms. "After this episode. Then we can watch the movie." 

Sam took a seat next to Gabe and put an arm around his shoulders. "All right. After this episode." They sat like that until the episode (finally) ended, when Sam reached behind Gabe and took the remote again, turning on _Titanic_ before Gabe had the chance to click Play on the next episode. 

They cuddled all through the movie, and Gabe seemed content. But later that night, Sam found himself violently awakening to a cup of ice water dumped on his face. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. Gabriel was standing on the bed, cup in hand, and a wide grin on his face. He yelled, "WHO'S THE TALL ONE NOW?"

In response, Sam gripped his ankles and pulled. Gabriel fell on his butt and bounced a couple times on the bed. Before he moved again, Sam tackled him and pinned him, shoulders to the bed, head almost hanging off. "Still me," he said quietly before pressing their lips together. "But nice try."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
